Whisper in the Song that I sing that Night
by oukahershel
Summary: "I know I love singing.. I know I love music... It's just ..." The words barely finished when the sound of sorrow started to echoed... Reila, a 13 year old girl, likes to have fun and eventually by some reasons joined Fairy Tail. With now, the tainted sinners and wizards started to gather their force, this newbie girl and Fairy Tail got a lot of things on their hands.
1. Chapter 1

**New Member with a whole New Adventure**

**Author's note**: Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction, so in case there's a misspelling and grammar error, I'm really sorry about that. Oh, yeah! For you who read this fiction, I'm really appreciated it and thank you for reading my work. Well, I'm kind of making the places as I like. Hope you enjoy! ,

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Fairy Tail characters, but this story and the plot is mine.

CHAPTER 1

"What are you saying you ice man?!" Said the super annoyed Natsu, "I said, you really look like a little idiot brat, fire meat!" Gray spat back at him. The two fight over everything, and if I mean everything, EVERYTHING! Lucy and the others just sighed at the two boys, they just wait until the great Erza Scarlet, spank both of them, "Enough of this you two! You ruined the peace in the guild!" She said, both of them could see how the fire raging up behind her. The two quickly turned into a friendly mode, "Aye, see Erza, we're friends, nothing to worry about," they both put their arms on their 'friends' shoulder. After seeing this Erza walked back to her chair to continue eating her strawberry cake. The guild is safe and sound nicely as always again. Many of the guild members are talking to each other, with some of them picking up a mission for their team to do.

"Lucy, see you later!" Levy said waving her hand, along with Jet and Droy, "Bye, Lucy!" "Bye! Good luck with your mission!" She said waving back. Lucy smiled, she continues reading her book until a thought ran through her mind. "O God! What am I doing? I must search a mission to pay my rent!" She yelled looking disappoint, her face is on the table, with a doom state. "Ne, Lucy! Don't worry, look! Natsu's already picking one for you!" The Exceed said with a small voice, his round eyes looking at now happy Lucy, "Here it is, it's quite easy, so what do you think?" Natsu said putting the mission paper on the table. "Hmmm.. Wanted help from the Gardania village, the rest of explanation will be given once you arrived at the village.." She read carefully, not to get into a really horrifying mission like their team used to do. "Whoa! The payment is 300,000 jewels! It will pay my rent perfectly!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging Happy, "Well, what do you waiting for? Let's meet up in the harbour at noon," Gray said, already full of excitement. "Wha? Why?" Happy asked, "Well, as you see the village is on an island, much like Galuna, but with a connecting bridge to the other island," Erza and Mirajane explained to them clearly, "Oh, that's why, Erza-san do you want to come with us?" Wendy asked politely, "Oh, no. I can't I will be in a solo mission to the kingdom." Erza answered, she then walked out the guild building, her scarlet hair is very beautiful when the wind blows it. ''There she goes, well I'm sure she will be alright, she's the Titania after all," Makarov, master of the guild said...

Lucy kept looking at the mission parameter while the Salamander is suffering as usual whenever they got into transportation. Gray just looking at the sea while Wendy chatting with Carla and Happy, she really hopes that the boys don't get her into too much of trouble.

000

-In a small town-

A girl with jet black hair is walking through the shops and sellers. She looks like a thirteen years old girl, with a tall height and fair skin. Her crystal eyes look around the shops in case there's anything good to buy. "Fresh apples from the forest! Come buy some!" The seller shouts, he holds an apple in his palm. The girl smiled and bought three apples, then quickly munches one of them. "Hmm.. This is really juicy and sweet! What a nice harvest you have, Sir," She said cheerfully, her mouth is full. "Hohoho.. Thank you, miss.." The seller said, "Oh, please. Just call me Reila," she answered, the man just gave a smile and Reila proceeds her walk, "It's been three days, Magnolia shouldn't be this far," she mumbled while checking her wallet, "Only 1,000 jewels left, well, it still can be use to buy a ticket to Magnolia," she positively proclaimed. She quickly went to the train station, "One ticket to Magnolia, please," she said, looking at the glasses male. "Right away, it's fifty jewels," he said handing over the piece of paper, "Okay," said Reila, taking the ticket...

In the train, Reila looks at the window, with its night scenery, because you know, it's already evening time. She can't wait to be the member of the guild. "Well, I'll arrive there tomorrow, better have a nice sleep," closing her eyes and then she's already in her dreamland...

000

"Take that! You scum bag!" Natsu flying his fist to the dark guild master, making him landed gracelessly to the ground. "Natsu-san! Look out!" Yelled Wendy, a member is making his sword towards Natsu, but quickly defeated by the ice mage. "Heh, thanks Gray," Natsu grinned, Gray only nodded as he still fights the remaining members, the dark guild is making the village trouble and Team Natsu was asked to help them, well, the dark guild stands no chance against them. They quickly defeated by them, the villagers are so happy that they gave them a feast, to Natsu and Gray's delight. After filling their stomach, they went back by ship. That makes Natsu, emptying his stomach, you know. "W-why can we just go by swimming?" He said suffering, "Well, I won't, I don't want to arrive at Magnolia with seaweed and sunburns!" Lucy stated while brushing Wendy's hair, Natsu already asked Wendy to cast Troia on him, but if it too many casted the effect will be worn out, so Wendy thought this is a short journey back to Magnolia, so she doesn't want to cast Troia on him. Natsu's just faced with fate with Gray's laughing along the sail.

Shortly after they arrived, Mirajane greet them with a warm smile, while she gives Natsu his glass already filled with fire. "So, how's the mission, Lucy?" Mira asked, "Great! Now I can pay my rent for 3 months ahead!" She said with a blink-blink effect. "Three months aren't that long, Lucy," Happy said while munching his fish. "Shut up you cat! Or I will make you watch me eat fish without have any of them for you!" Lucy said with an evil grinned, "Huaa! Lucy's so scary," Happy said flying away. And so, the usual Fairy Tail is in the house.

Suddenly, the door is open and a person steps in. Everyone's eyes are now looking at her, Reila just steps in freely and stops firmly right in front of Mirajane. "Hi! I want to be a member of Fairy Tail," she said politely to Mirajane's delight. She gave a warm smile, "Oh, well, you are welcome here in Fairy Tail!" She said while reaching for the stamp, "So, where do you want to put the sign?" She said gently, "Huh? Just that? Wow, it's very easy," she said cheerfully, it's not a mock though, Reila is very happy, Fairy Tail suits her better. She chose the color red and said that it should be put on her upper arm, "Done! That looks good," Mirajane handing her a mirror, Reila take look on the sign of Fairy Tail, "Yeah, that looks nice, thanks a lot," she said again. "Woohoo! A new member! We're going to have party tonight!" All of the members shouted, Reila is really shocks, not knowing how to respond.

"It's okay, we always have party when a new member came in to Fairy Tail," Lucy said approaching the new member. "Oh, really? Wow, your guild is really not strict of rules," Reila commented looking at the blonde girl. "Hey! What's your name and magic?" Natsu asked almost together with Gray. "I think it's better to know your names first, men," she answered lightly, "Wow, really is quite a lady," Erza said with Makarov's nodding, "Erza, you're back!" "Yes, it's an easy mission," she said, "Oh, sorry. My name is Natsu Dragneel, my magic power is a fire dragon slayer, it's from Igneel," Natsu showed off, followed with a kick on the face, " I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm an ice mage," he said followed with a slap on the face, and the two begins to figth. "Hoho.. Don't mind them, it's always like this," Lucy sighed, "Well, I'm Lucy Heartfillia and my power is a Celestial Spirit, let me show you," she said opening one of the twelve gates, she opens Leo. "My, my, a new girl, with a beautiful face too," said Leo or Loke, "Whoa! A celestial mage! You must be very powerful to summon this spirit!" Reila praise, Lucy's reddened while Leo returning to the gate. "I'm Erza Scarlet, my magic is Titania," Erza said while she summoned forty swords, a little too overboard. "Wooo..." Reila's jaw dropped this is the first time she saw the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. "What's yours?" Wendy asked, "Well, my name is Reila Asclef, my magic is Sveldia," At this moment Gray and Natsu stop fighting, "What?" "Sveldia, I don't know much about it either," Reila frowned, because their questioning look, she thought she can demonstrate it. "Natsu-san, do you want to fight me?" She asked bravely, Natsu looks surprised at first but become flame up when they already outside of the guild.

"It's just a demonstration, so it's okay," Reila said. Natsu speeding to her with a fiery fist, "Ha! Take this!" Reila dodge it, and so they both fighting around ten minutes with Erza, Mirajane, Makarov and the other guild members watching. "Hmm... She's fast alright," Mira commented, "Yes, yes, with a good instinct too," Makarov crossing his arm around his chest. Reila jumped when Natsu use the wing slash, followed with a fire roar. "Got you!" Natsu yelled. Reila smiled, "Don't get excited!" She pointed her hand towards the fire, and a large boom echoing through all over Magnolia. Natsu's look aghast, Reila still stands there without getting any scratch! No, this is the first time it happen. "Now, my turn," Reila smiled. She raises her hand, a magic circle is now showing above her, she charged to Natsu, with a fist punched on his face, making him fly to the air and landed in the river. Everybody look surprised, with that power, she can get through S-class without any trouble at all. "Wow, that girl sure has some backbone," Erza smiled to the members delight. Not just they have a new member, a strong one too! "It's official, we're going to have a party tonight!" They jiggly jumping. Reila surprised to see them only laughed and help Natsu get out of the river. "No fans?" She said handing him towel, "Yep, no fans," He mumbled.

**A/N**: Phew! That's done. I hope you like it 0,0

Review please! Leave any comments if you like... Oh, and if there's at least 2 reviews I will begin to update it in a week..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it . I'm getting confidence at writing this. Hohoho... Oh yeah, before I forgot. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Fairy Tail characters, but this story is mine.

CHAPTER 2

It has been four weeks since Reila joined Fairy Tail and after she won over fighting with Natsu. Now, she has been used to the daily lives of Fairy Tail, the laughter of the members and the fun party they have. Reila is really loves Fairy Tail, she's smiling while hearing Lucy and Wendy telling her stories from their missions, all of them is really interesting to hear. "Wow! Because of your stories, I think I want to go to a mission now, plus I think it's time for me to pick a job to do," Reila clapped her hands, now getting excited in front of the mission board. Her eyes strolled over the papers containing various of missions. After some time, she picked one and gave it to Mirajane. "I want to pick this one," she said cheerfully. Mirajane smiled and nodded in reply, "Well, be careful, that's quite a dangerous mission you pick," Reila grinned and walk towards Natsu, who looks like is fighting again with Gray, _again..._ She passed the boys and walks to the gate. Natsu caught a glimpse and pushing Gray aside asking, "Reila-chan, where're you going?" Reila turned around and answered, "I'm going to my first mission! You want to come?" Holding the piece of paper in the air, so Natsu could see it. "Sure! I'm always fired up for a mission," he said already with a high spirit, he turned to Lucy and Gray, "Come on you two!" He said waving his hands, Gray quickly catch up with them followed by Lucy and Happy. "I know, fire brain!" Gray grinned, and then along the way to the station, the two quickly challenged each other. Lucy sighed at the sight, "A little note, we have to have Erza with us, if not those boys will never learn," hugging Happy with Reila besides her. She's only smile awkwardly and said, "You got it," with arms crossing in front of her chest. Oh we really need Erza...

In the train Natsu's beginning to motion sick, he kneeled in pain with the feeling of vomiting. "Umm.. Lucy-san, is Natsu always this motion sick...?" She said patting Natsu at the back. "Well, yeah. He has a motion sick when it comes to transportation," Lucy staring at Natsu, "W-well, be-s-s-ide H-a-h-ha-p-py," Natsu said with effort. Gray is looking at the mountains when he said, "So, Reila.." He begin, "I never ask you about the mission, what is it? All that I know right now, is we're heading to the Lansep town.." Reila upon hearing this, slapped her forehead, "Ouch! Sorry, I was too excited that I forget about telling you, Gray-san," she said handing over the paper. Lucy and Gray along with the sick Natsu, reading the paper, after a few minutes, they all said, "WHAT?!" With their eyes are now as big as a ball, "The payment is good, around 3.000.000 jewels.." Gray said sweat dropped. Lucy continued, "... but the task is to defeat a dark guild alliances, with their evil monsters?!" Reila just look at them, "Why?" She said calmly, raising one of her eyebrows. "That's why I want you all to help me, besides you're like the strongest team in Fairy Tail," she said smiling innocently followed with a nodding (or just a nod) to her. I hope I don't die on this mission, Lucy thought. She never take a look at the danger, how reckless and unique she is.. Gray thought, well, the girl surely have some bravery. The train's smoke rising to the night sky, with its wheels breaking the silent of the mountains it passed...

Arriving at Lansep town, they quickly realize how quite it is. Even though it's 8 o'clock in the morning, the streets should have been crowded in people who begin their days of work. Children will always running to school, and the usual bustling sound of people like in a normal town has, but this is strange. Fog surrounding the town, and there's almost no live except the lights from windows, indicating that's a soul lived there. "This is strange," Lucy narrowed her eyes at a brochure, "They said that this town is famous of its hot springs and quite a vogue town," almost thought that she's been tricked. Natsu sniffed the air and quickly frowned, "This town is reeks of danger, no wonder why the people never left their home," he said looking around the lifeless town. "You're right, with a threat from the dark guilds, the citizens maybe scared to death," Reila said worriedly, she caught a sight of a child running through the streets, she seems lost and wanted to cry, she wore a pretty dress and is holding a basket full of food. Reila approached her with a gentle smile, "Hi there, are you lost?" Kneeling on the cold street stones, at first the girl is scared but looking at the gentle voice and her assuring eyes, she nods, "Yes, mama and papa are waiting for me, they must be very worried," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh, don't cry. Here, I'll take you home, just lead the way, you're going to be okay," Reila reached for the girl's little hand, the girl quickly hug her leg because she's small and Reila's tall. With her friends, Team Natsu, they occupied her to a three-stores building, it looks like an inn, Natsu knocked the door, crafted with a word "Green Leaf" on the wood. The door slightly open and a woman greets them, "Good morning," she said with a cold voice, but after she saw Reila holding her daughter's hand, a big warm smile filled her face, she quickly hugs her and looked thankful to Team Natsu, "Thank you for bringing her home," Reila replied, "You're welcome," followed with the woman letting them in and registered her guests to two rooms. "Please if you want to eat anything, just come to the dining room," she said politely, with Natsu and Gray thanking her and eat until they stuffed. Lucy who cutting her meat, asked Reila, "You really comfortable with children are you?" Reila's cheeks reddened and just nodded shy. "Yeah, they are cute and naive... Ne, Lucy-san, let's ask the woman about the darks guilds and the town," she said shot a death glare at Happy, who's trying to take her fish. Happy hid behind the chair, "Uuu.. Reila so scary just like Lucy," he said covering his mouth.

Reila and Lucy, together they asked the child's mother carefully, trying not to make her uncomfortable. "Ma'am, I want to ask you some question," Lucy said politely, "Sure, what do you want to ask?" Reila clearing her throat, started to ask her, "Do you have any idea why the town looks so gloomy and silent?" Lucy added, "..because it's said that the town always attracts tourists, so why?" The expression on the woman's face showed that is uneasy to answer them. "Well, it started around seven days ago," she begun sitting to a chair next to the window, with her eyes staring helplessly at the streets and lights. "We all do our daily works, everything is normal and peaceful, many tourists come to visit our hot springs, and many rich women, come to visit our shops and jewels, but not until a group of evil mages take hold of our town, they said we have to pay tax, and they built a big castle blocking the waters flow, with that the tourists scared and we also have to stayed in home, helpless to fight back, we can't fight but we can't run away too," she said weeping tears from her eyes, her daughter, the one Reila helped before, come to her and hugged her, "Mama, don't cry, Papa said we should have a strong heart," she said softly more like a whisper. The mother smiled and kissed her on the fore head, Reila leans against the wall, "So, they must have strong mages to build the castle and ruled over the town this size..." She said gravely, Lucy is in deep thoughts too, and all of a sudden Reila said with a lot of confidence, "Okay, then! Don't worry ma'am, we're going to beat that dark guild asses out!" Her face shows excitement, the woman smiled and told them the location of the dark guilds castle. Pulling Natsu and Gray, they all headed to the castle.

- In the castle -

"Hmm.. It seems our plan is going well, Master," said a voice to a figure that standing in front of the window, "Yes, that's good. For now, we should wait the orders from the headquarters, Sein," his voice is deep and dark, "But, the slaves are beginning to grow weaker, making the project being slowed down," said the young man that the figure called, Sein. "Well, beat them or do anything to make them scared to death!" The master shouted out, "I don't care if they died! We need to finish the project," he said harshly, although there's a little light, it's evidence that there's a scar on the man's right eye. He adjust his cloak and took a seat, opening a certain archives and read it in a dim light, "Hmmm.. This is really a bet, a dangerous bet, that person is really intimidating," followed with a chuckled, its echoing through the room. "But, I think there's some rats invading our castle," he said looking disgustingly on a screen, ".. Ou, quite bold you are all, but not to worry, let me give you some entertainment..." he said followed with an evil laugh that makes the crows flying to the air...

"Ugh, I really don't like this place..." Lucy said shaking in fear, Team Natsu is now at the front of the iron gate. "Chillax, Lucy!" Natsu said with his usual grin, making his blonde friend a little comfortable. Gray tapped his finger at the iron bars, "Yup, that's strong enough, but you can break it, don't you?" Looking with a sarcastic look plastered on his face, "Yeah, right! I can break through this in no time, just watch and see," Natsu said with his fists already in fire. "Hoaahh! Fire fists!" His fiery fists collided with the metal, it blast out in a matter of seconds, as if the metal is just a wall of stones, oops I'm sorry, I mean papers. "Nice Natsu-san!" Reila praised him showing her thumb to him, "Aye! A nice one!" Happy said with his wings spread wide, Natsu sniffed and walking proudly to the courtyard. Gray is already beside him, cautious of the surroundings, Lucy still shaking in fear, with Reila looking around suspiciously, until suddenly she yelled, "Natsu-san! Gray –san! Stop!" Both of them turned around "Wha-? Gyaaaa!" In a split seconds both of the men turned into a barbecue, with roasted skin, falling to the ground, "W-what's happening?" Gray said his face is still on the ground, Reila touched the space where they have been stung with her finger, she quickly winced and pulled back her hand, "I think it's some sort of an invisible barrier," she said rubbing her hand, Natsu jumped and said, "A barrier?!" He said angrily, "Well, we just have to destroy it, then!" He said followed with a fire roar, unfortunately, you know the Salamander always act first then asked question later.. He is toast again because of the barrier, Reila slapped her forehead, "Dump.."

Lucy smiled awkwardly, she seems to thinking out a plan, after a few seconds, she snapped her fingers. "I got it! Guys, I have a plan!" She said smiling widely, she whispered to Gray, the ice mage nodded and started a pose of making an ice attack, "Ice Make: Lance!" And then spears of ice jotted out of the ground, its sharp point, hit the barrier, but instead of attacking it, the ice freeze the barrier. It quickly turned into an ice wall, a tall one, and then with a slight punch, it breaks. Team Natsu quickly charge into the castle. After Reila opened the big wood door, they arrived in a big empty room, it seems quite, though. Because the silent is so still that Reila must clapped her hands, resulting an echoing sounds through the room. Natsu shouted out his annoyance, "Hoi! Where are you bastards?! Come out!". Still silent, but suddenly a voice similar to a chuckle answered them. "Welcome. Fairies of Fairy Tail, you all are very stupidly brave to charge in my territory," the voice said, "Well, just as a welcome sign, shall we play a game?" It said again, but with a guttural and harshness. Suddenly the floor opened up, a gush of air blew, making Team Natsu fell inside it. "Kyaaa!" Lucy yelled while holding her skirt, "What is this?!" Erza said, they all fell into a dark depth, like the world is turning around and a smell of danger is in with it. After all the chaos and the fall, they all faint.

So, what will happen to them? What is this game?

**A/N: **Oh, well, guess what happens next, I'm really need your help with the game I'm about to write, I want it like a riddle-but deadly game, so I need your help to give me ideas, it will be much very helpful to a rookie author like me... Arigatou 


End file.
